


Spring Break

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [115]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: For the kids spring break they rent a beach house down south for the week! Road trip there and back!





	Spring Break

When the kid’s spring break rolled around, Arthur and Eames decided not to stay home. They had been in the same routine for months, especially during the winter months so with spring break on the horizon, they opted to head south for the beach where it would be warmer and they could enjoy the start of the summer weather.

Once Edward and Briar Rose had their last school day before spring break, Arthur and Eames packed up the car, loaded up the kids and the pups and headed to the rented beach house. The kids were good on the long car trip, after playing games and talking with each other for a while, they fell asleep. After the first two hours, they reached a rest stop so Woody and Caramel could get a bathroom break. Phillip needed a changing and Briar Rose had to go to the bathroom too. Eames walked the pups while Edward kept him company and Arthur took Briar Rose to the bathroom so he could change Phillip too. Soon they were back on the road.

By the late afternoon, they were pulling up to the beach house, Edward waking up first when he heard the gravel under the wheels of the car. He lifted his head up and yawned, then noticed where they were.

“Oh, we’re here! Briar Rose, wake up!”

The little girl yawned and opened her eyes, looking up at the pale blue house and immediately shot up.

“Dadda! We’re here!”

Arthur smiled as he cut the engine, hearing everyone in the car wake up,excitement slowly filling up the space, the dogs barking and whining until Eames let them out first. They bounded up the stairs, Arthur following with the kids as Eames got Phillip out and then went inside to join his family.

The kids ran around, amazed by the big open spaces, the large glass door leading to the beach and the overall feeling of being somewhere new for their vacation. The pups chased after them and Briar Rose ran back over to Eames and said,

“Dadda can we go to the beach?”

Arthur stopped his husband before he said yes and answered instead.

“We’re going to get settled in first and then we’ll go out to the beach for a fire, okay?”

Briar Rose squealed and then ran back to the car, wanting to get her bags out and settle fast. Edward soon began to help and Eames looked at Arthur.

“I wasn’t going to say yes.”

“Yes you were.”

Arthur took their youngest from him and Eames made a face, knowing Arthur was right.

As promised, once the bags were out of the car, then everything unpacked, the family, dogs included, went to the beach which was right behind the home. It was like a backyard but made of sand and the kids immediately started playing while Eames set up the fire in the pit, Phillip in Arthur’s arms watching his siblings. Soon Arthur held his hands as he let him walk in the sand, hearing him giggle and enjoy himself.

“Don’t go near the water!” Shouted Arthur when he saw his children near the break.

Edward and Briar Rose only got their feet wet then ran back when they saw the fire going and Edward ran to Arthur, grinning.

“The water is warm!”

“Yeah, it’s nice here, huh?”

Edward nodded.

“Can we have hot dogs?”

“Of course.” Arthur said and gestured him over to Eames.

Eames gave his eldest a skewer to hold his own hot dog and helped Briar Rose with her’s as they cooked hot dogs over the fire pit. Arthur soon came back, lifting Phillip back up on his hip and making some for the dogs, who ran back when they smelled food.

Soon, it was late and the kids were exhausted from the trip then the second wind. After Phillip was fed, the kids had their bedtime routine and then they went to sleep, Caramel and Woody with their favorites and Phillip sound asleep in the nursery. Once alone, Arthur got them some beers and the two of them sat outside feeling the brisk air from the sea, the fire still going, the two of them snuggled under a blanket. Arthur kept Phillip’s baby monitor by his foot as he rested his head on Eames’ chest.

“This is nice.”

“Reminds me of Bali.”

Arthur smiled, remembering Bali as well. They were still working then and their relationship was brand new and exciting. They did their best to be professional but once the rest of the team was either asleep or out or elsewhere in the house, Arthur and Eames snuck out to the beach and had frantic, passionate sex on a towel. It was uncomfortable afterwards, sand did indeed get everywhere, but it had been worth it.  

“Bali was nice.”

“Just nice?”

“You know what I mean.”

He leaned up, kissing Eames and Eames eagerly responded.

“We could always try again. On the lounge chair this time.” Arthur suggested.

Eames grinned.

“That would eliminate the sand problem.”

Arthur laughed and nodded.

“It would. And if it doesn’t…well…we have the rest of the week to figure it out. You know…once the kids are in bed.”

“Agreed.”

Eames pulled his spouse closer and kissed him again.


End file.
